In Bloom
by Roy D Harper
Summary: Tricked into joining the Yakuza, Izuku will leave that life behind to save the only person that really cared for him. Until he met some heroes and one villain.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Debt**

"Is it done yet?" The boss of the yakuza organization, Shie Hassaikai, asked Chisaki Kai that nodded.

"Hisashi Midoriya is gone now with his wife." He explained and the boss nodded.

"I thought he had a son too."

"He does. Izuku is his name. He is in school right now." Chisaki explained and the boss nodded and hummed.

"Go and pick him up. I want to talk to him." Chisaki raised a brow but didn't ask why. He just nodded and went on his way.

***Later that day***

Chisaki got out of the car and was walking towards the school to pick up the brat. He tried to avoid the kids that were running around school grounds. He was thankful he was wearing his medical gloves, medical mask and long sleeves.

As he was walking towards the playground, he had memories of his own childhood. A similar sandy playground, with quite a lot of games and kids laughing. He couldn't help to smile slightly. Until an explosion called his attention.

He raised a brow as he walked to the explosion. He heard laughs and saw some kids calling another one 'useless' and 'deku'.

He saw that the kid had green hair, telling him he was Izuku, and was standing up to the blonde one tormenting him. He noticed some bruises on his face and the blonde brat was going to punch him again and was impressed he didn't flinch until the fist hit his face sending him to the ground, falling on his butt.

The blonde laughed loudly and was going to punch him again, when the shadow of Chisaki stopped him. He and his two cronies turned around to see him. "Beat it."

The blonde brat gulped before running away with his cronies. He stared at Izuku that stared back at him. "Can I help you sir?"

Chisaki turned around and simply said "Follow me."

He expected the brat to shut up and obey but instead the little brat got mad "And why should I!? I don't even know you!"

Chisaki turned around to glare at him "I'm not asking you. Besides, you owe me."

Izuku stood up, a bit shaky but glare anyway "Owe you what?"

"I helped you, I gained nothing from doing it, but I did it anyway."

"So? That's just common courtesy. What? Don't tell me no one had helped you before?" Izuku asked and Chisaki remembered the kindness of the boss. He didn't gain anything from doing it... but he still took him in. And tried to stir him in the right way.

"Someone did." Chisaki said and Izuku grinned, knowing he was right. "Say, does your face hurt? From the punch I mean."

Izuku rubbed his bruise "A bit."

Chisaki nodded "I can heal them to avoid an infection. We can do it on the way."

"On the way to where?"

"You'll see. It is about your parents." Izuku eyes widened and gulped.

"A-Are they okay?" He asked in a panicked voice.

"I'll explain in the car. Now come."

Izuku decided to obey this man, and followed him to the black car. Inside, Chisaki started to clean the bruises and scrapes and putting bandages on them. "Are you a doctor?" Izuku asked and Chisaki shook his head.

"I am not. But I know my way how to treat people." Chisaki explained "I don't like diseases."

"Me neither. I hate when my tummy hurts." Chisaki founded that comment amusing, smiling behind his mask.

"Yeah. Me too." After he was cleaning him, he called the boss, to inform him they are on his way.

"Chisaki, do you mind inform him on the situation of his parents?" The boss asked.

"I don't mind."

"Thank you, my boy. Remember to do it with kind words. This kid is innocent from what the parents did." After that, the boss hung up and Chisaki turned to Izuku that was looking out the window.

"Hey." Chisaki said and Izuku turned to him "You need to know something."

"Is it about mom and dad?" Izuku asked and Chisaki nodded. "You're one of those Yakuza guys dad talked about, right?"

Chisaki was impressed by the deduction of the brat. "I am. A problem with that?"

Izuku blinked at the hostile question "Should I? I mean, dad said you gave him money. So you guys are good, right?"

Chisaki blinked. This kid saw the Yakuza as good people? That's... new.

"So, what happened to them? Are they okay?" Chisaki snapped out of his thoughts at the question.

In one hand, he could tell him the truth and ruin the view this kid had on the yakuza. But, in the other hand, he could say something else. A lie that isn't too farfetched from reality. He just needs to make sure the boss doesn't find out.

"Your parents left us." He said and Izuku face fell from hopeful to confused?

"I... don't get it."

"They..." Chisaki was thinking quickly to invent something "Died on a disease. We were treating them but they passed out."

That was the worst lie he ever heard. The kid was smart, he probably sees right through it. He blew I-

"They're dead?" was the only thing that came out of his mouth. Guess that the shock of this new surprised him. Chisaki nodded and Izuku started to cry. Suddenly he jumped and hugged Chisaki and cried on his shirt.

Chisaki was frozen, not liking the contact of another human being. He patted his back awkwardly and gulped "Don't worry. Everything will be fine. Trust me."

***Shie Hassaikai HQ***

Chisaki enter the room where the boss was waiting, next to him, Izuku with red eyes from crying.

The boss smiled at the boy "Hello Little Izuku. It seems Chisaki already told you what happened. Didn't he?" he asked giving a glance to Chisaki that nodded.

Izuku nodded and sniffed making the old man squeeze comforting his shoulder "Tell me, do you have anywhere to go now?" Izuku shook his head and the old man nodded "Well, why don't you stay with us? You can become one of us, and help us."

"Really?" Izuku asked. He can be part of the yakuza, the people that tried to save his parents.

"Only if you wish it. After what we had done, I am not going to force you."

Izuku gulped s Chisaki place his hand on his shoulder. "This is what I talked about earlier. You owe us. This way you can pay your debt."

The boss glared at Chisaki "Chisaki! Don't pressure the boy into joining us!" He scolded but Izuku made his resolve.

"I will join." He said, with determination on his eyes. "I will repay the debt my parents had with you."

The boss was impressed by the boy's resolve and chuckle. "Very well, Little Izuku. Welcome, to the Shie Hassaikai."

***10 Years Later***

Izuku was wearing a black leather coat, with green fur, a white shirt with a black tie. He had a black medical mask and medical gloves of the same color. He had his green messy hair as he followed Chisaki.

"You heard the news?" Chisaki asked and Izuku nodded.

"The boss son-in-law died, didn't he?"

Chisaki nodded "Yes. It seems that his daughter killed him by accident. Now we are taking care of her. And by we, I mean you."

Izuku raised a brow but said nothing. If Chisaki said so, guess that he didn't have a choice. "Where is she now?"

"In the guest room. You can go see her now." Chisaki said and Izuku nodded and walked away.

He made his little trip to the guest room, and knocked on the door. He didn't got an answer. "Coming." He said and opened the door.

It was a relatively small room, and he saw a small girl, in a grey medical gown, with grey hair, red eyes and a horn coming from her forehead.

"Hi." Izuku said with his hands in his pockets. The girl didn't answer and just stared at him. "Mind if I seat?" The girl didn't answer and he sighed. He sat on the border of the bed. "My name is Izuku Midoriya. And yours?"

The girl eyed him before muttering "Eri..."

Izuku nodded "Eri... that's a nice name."

Eri blushed and covered her face with the blankets "T-Thanks..."

Izuku chuckled as he removed his right glove "Well Eri; my job is to be your nanny now. So, what you say if we become friends?" He grabbed a small bullet from his pocket, and slwoly, a red rose bloomed from it.

Eri eyed the transformation with wide eyes and when Izuku handed her the flower she gulped. It was really pretty and it also smelled nice.

"So, friends?" Izuku offered his hand to Eri that hesitantly took it.

"Friends..." She said with a small smile.

**Next Chapter: End of the Deal**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: End of the Deal**

"So, you fold it here, and then like this, and you're done." Izuku said as he was teaching Eri how to do origami. The little girl had her tongue sick out as she managed to make a bird out of the paper. "Easy right?"

Eri nodded with a smile "Yep!" She said. some months had passed since Eri arrived, and for more that Izuku hates to admit it, he grew fond of the kid. She is just a small kid full of curiosity and dreams. Everyday Izuku tries to convince Chisaki to let Eri out for a walk and show her how the world is, but the actual leader of the Shie Hassakai, refused, every time with less patience.

The boss is currently very sick, due to a failed hero raid that somehow affected him. In the meantime, Chisaki was named the leader until the old man is better.

A knock on the door, informed that their time was up. He sighed as Eri started to shake in fear. The only thing that Izuku doesn't agree with Chisaki, is his treatment of Eri. The plan that he had was to use Eri to create quirk-destroyer bullets and sell them to villains. This whole idea, he finds it stupid. He knows that Chisaki plan was to make the villains and heroes quirks to go away so things can go back before quirks existed, but still...

"I don't want to go..." Eri said as the knocking on the door continued. Izuku lifted Eri and carried her all the way to the lab.

"When they are done, and you behave well, I'll get you ice cream. Does that sounds good?" Izuku asked and Eri gulped and nodded.

Izuku smiled behind his mask "Don't worry. Chisaki knows what's best. He always do."

Eri nodded as she was sat on the wheelchair. Izuku watched with a frown as they took her, even though no one could see it. "So, any plans Izuku?" Joi Irinaka asked him and Izuku nodded.

"I do. I have a date." He said walking back to get his coat.

"A date? With that chick you are hanging more and more? What's her name... Toga was it?" Joi insisted and Izuku nodded.

"That one. Why?"

"Nothing. Just wondering when are you going to present us to her. Or are you embarrassed of us?" Izuku didn't answer. He put on his coat, checked for his wallet and walked away "Tell Overhaul to call me when he is done for me to pick up Eri."

Once he is gone Joi snapped his tongue "Dick."

***Streets***

Izuku was waiting at a corner with roses he created from some bullets he had. He was watching his watch to see how long Toga was going to arrive. She usually is one second late...

"Izu-Izu!" He felt how Toga jumped and hugged him from behind. He smiled as he turned around. As usual, Toga was wearing a school uniform she probably stole from somewhere.

"Hey." He said handing her the roses making her squeal and blush even harder.

"Oh Izu-Izu! My favorite color! Thanks!" She said and hugged him and kissed him on the cheek making him blush slightly, but was unnoticed due to the mask.

"No need to thank me. So, where you want to go?"

Toga hummed before grinning "What about an underground fight! Pwlease!? Can we be in the splash zone?"

Izuku rolled his eyes with a smile "Why I am not surprised." He grabbed Toga hand and started to walk to a club he knew. "Let's go. I'll pay."

"Yay! Izu-Izu is the best!"

***2 Hours Later, Toga's 'Home'***

The apartment this time Toga stole, was even more rundown than the last one. Cracked walls, broken windows, a rat ran around. Just being there, he started to feel sick. Definitely need to shower once he gets back.

Toga was skipping in front of him, and sat down on the destroyed couch. She patted the spot next to her, telling him to sit down. He complied and she rested her head on his shoulder and he hugged her.

After some minutes of silence Izuku talked "Don't you want something better?"

Toga looked at him confused "Better how? I have you. That's enough for me."

Izuku smiled "Yes... don't you want something better that this? A rundown apartment in a rundown ghetto?" Toga sat up and looked at Izuku.

"What other option I have? I'm a villain, y'know?" She said with a small smile and Izuku nodded.

"So, let's go to the country." He said surprising her "There they will lose track of you."

"Izu-Izu? What are you talking about?"

Izuku caressed her face with one hand, pulling a bang of hair behind her ear. "Once my debt is paid, I want you to come with me. We can go to the country side, have a house next to the lake. There we can be at peace."

Toga gulped as she started to get teary "And-And we can also have a cat... and name it Snowflake..." She took out Izuku's mask and they were getting close, but Izuku's cellphone sounded stopping them.

He quickly took it out, and saw it was Chisaki "Sorry Toga, I must pick up." Toga nodded and he answered. "Yes?"

"You need to come. The boss is looking for you." Chisaki voice said and Izuku nodded.

"I'll be on my way." he then hung up and looked at Toga "Sorry, but I need to leave. Want to go out again tomorrow?"

"Same place, same hour." Toga said as Izuku put back on his mask. Toga kissed him on the cheek as Izuku left.

***Shie Hassakai HQ, Boss' Room***

Izuku entered the room, as the old mas was laid on his bed, tubes coming from his body. Izuku sat down next to him as the old man stretched one shaky hand to him. Izuku grabbed it and hold it with both hands. "Little Izuku... there is something I have to say to you..."

Izuku nodded "Go ahead."

The old man gulped "I wanted to apologize. For everything. For what I force you into. For what I did to you..."

"Don't worry old man, you haven't done anything to me, besides giving me a home and a purpose." Izuku said as the boss coughed.

"I had... after all... your parents are dead because of me..." Izuku's eyes widen at that.

"What do you mean boss?"

"I tasked Chisaki to get the people who owed us money ***COUGH*** and your parents where one of them... they refused to pay so..." The boss didn't manage to finish due to a violent cough attack. But Izuku knew what happened. He pressed the button to call the nurse and two nurses rushed into the room and told him that he needed to leave.

Once outside, Izuku simply said "Thanks Old Man... thank you for the honesty."

After that, he knew what he needed to do.

As far as he knew, his debt was paid already. If there even was a debt to start.

***Toga's Apartment***

Toga opened the door after a knock and once she opened the door she grinned "Izu-Izu! You're back! I'm so- who's she?" She asked pointing at Eri, hugging Izuku to dear life.

"Toga, pack your things. We are leaving."

**Next Chapter: You're no Hero**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: You're no Hero**

Toga blinked as Izuku entered the apartment. She saw a small pink backpack he was carrying. "Izu-Izu? Go where? What's going on?"

"I'll explain on the way. Just pack your important things. Clothes and important stuff like that." Izuku said placing Eri on the couch.

"Izuku? What's going on? Who's she?" Tog asked and Izuku placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Toga; I need you to trust me. We are leaving. To the house by the lake we talked about. With a cat. Where we could rest next to a chimney." Toga gulped and nodded as she rushed to her room to pack up.

"Izuku?" Eri asked and Izuku sat next to her and hugged her. "Where are we going?"

"To somewhere nice. Where Chisaki or anyone who wants to harm you, will never find us." Izuku promised and Eri nodded. Toga came out of her room with a brown bag and nodded.

"Okay, I'm ready. Where are we going first?"

Izuku grabbed Eri and lifter her up and walked with her to the door "To the train station. We are going to Hakone. It is expensive, but you'll like it."

Toga smiled as the three of them walked away from the apartment. Not noticing the shadow watching over them from the rooftops.

"Eraserhead here. The target is moving with a small child and the suspect Toga Himiko."

"Okay, remember to only catch him. He has vital information about the Shie Hassakai." Sir Nighteye said and Eraser nodded as he jumped to another roof.

Back with the small group, they were arriving to the train station as Toga was talking with Eri. "So, you're Izu-Izu's sister?"

Eri nodded shyly making Toga squeal "You're so cute! Just like your cute big brother! Izu-Izu! Why didn't you ever tell me about her!?" She pouted making Izuku smile.

"You never asked."

They took a turn on an alleyway to arrive faster "Hey Izu-Izu! Can I carry her!?" Toga asked nd Izuku turned to Eri.

"It doesn't depend on me. Eri, do you want Toga to carry you?" Izuku asked the little girl that seemed unsure but nodded shyly. Izuku handed her to Toga and Toga started to happily talk to the girl that didn't know how to answer.

Izuku walked behind them, smiling at the scene. He remembers how he and Toga met. He was going to meet the son of another Yakuza family, to talk about an alliance. Once he arrived to the meeting spot, he saw who he was supposed to be meeting, dead on the ground, with a blonde girl sat on top of his corpse running a knife on his back.

She jumped to stab him too, but he managed to wrestle the knife away. After a while, she said it was fun and they should play again sometime. She then tracks him down and one thing turned into another and became... friends he guesses. And now... they are dating? They never said so but they kiss and stuff like that. But it isn't official yet.

He knows Toga has problems. She never had someone that cared for her until she met him. Slowly but steady, he is healing her.

He stopped when he felt something wrap around his arm, turning him around and he barely managed to dodge the kick that fly right past him.

Toga and Eri looked at the man with yellow goggles, a white scarf dressed in black. He has long black hair.

"Poison. From the Shie Hassakai. I need you to come with me." The hero said and Izuku narrowed his eyes and removed his gloves.

"Toga. Take Eri and run. I'll meet you there." Izuku ordered and Toga eyes widened.

"Izu-Izu..."

"Go! Stay safe!" Toga nodded and run off with a screaming Eri. The hero, who he remembers is Eraserhead, didn't move. "Look, I am not longer with the Shie Hassakai. I'm trying to start fresh."

"Anyway, you'll need to come with me for questioning. You're under arrest." After saying that, Eraserhead threw his bandages at him, and Izuku grabbed it and tried to make it some plants out of it, but found himself unable to do it.

Eraserhead jumped there and elbowed him in the stomach making him release the bandages. Eraser then did a roundhouse kick and Izuku managed to block it with both arms, but then Eraser punched him sending him back, then he threw Izuku to the floor so hard that almost knocked him out.

He turned around the boy and placed handcuffs on him. He was going to carry him when he felt a small rock on his head. He turned around to see the small girl crying and shaking in fear. "L-Let him go!" She said and threw an empty can to him that he caught.

"What's your name?" Eraser asked and Eri gulped.

"E-Eri! Now let him go! He is good! H-He cares about me! Y-You can take him!"

Eraser nodded and placed Izuku on his shoulder and walked to Eri making her freeze. He grabbed her by her gown, and jumped away with an unconscious Izuku and a screaming Eri.

From the shadows, Toga was watching with tears in her eyes and fell to her knees "Izu-Izu..."

***Police Station***

Izuku was sat in the interrogation room, in front of the detective Tsukauchi Naomasa and was glaring at him. He wasn't wearing his mask.

"So, Izuku Midoriya, villain name, Poison, quirk name Bloom. 15 years old, and known for being a yakuza, from the Shie Hassakai clan, and being with villains. I am wrong?"

Izuku glared at him "Where's Eri?"

Naomasa didn't flatter "Don't worry about her right now. In fact, you should be more worried about you." He said trying to intimidate him but Izuku didn't flatter neither.

"Where's Eri?"

"Will you cooperate if I tell you?" Izuku nodded and his quirk told him that he wasn't lying "She is being treated by the pro-hero Recovery Girl. She is safe."

Izuku nodded satisfied with that "Now, do you mind answering some questions. If you cooperate, we might consider putting you into witness protection. Does that sound good?"

"With one condition." Izuku said and Naomasa nodded, letting him continue "Toga Himiko. I'll tell you everything you want to know, but I want that Toga Himiko be forgiven and be given a home for me, she and Eri." Naomasa nodded.

"Anything else?"

"The home must be in Hakone next to the lake. That's all."

Naomasa nodded and stood up "I'll see what I can do. Wait a little bit more."

Outside, Sir Nighteye and Eraserhead were watching as Naomasa left. "Should we comply to the demands?" The detective asked and Sasaki placed his hand on his chin.

"I think we should. After all, if he is willing to cooperate and tells us everything we want, I don't see why not. The only problem I see is about Toga Himiko. I can't see a way to avoid her going to trial."

"I can think of one." Aizawa said getting into the room, receiving a glare from Izuku.

"What you want?" Izuku spat and Aizawa sat in front of him.

"I want to offer you something." He said and Izuku glare intensified.

"I don't want anything from you. I am willing to help, but I don't want to do anything related to you. An idiot playing hero who only cares about himself not caring, who he hurts for his own gain." Izuku said and Aizawa sighed.

"Look, for now, I doubt we can give to your demands. But there is another option."

"What is it?" Izuku asked losing his patience.

"Had you heard of UA?"

**Next Chapter: Second Chance in Life**


	4. I Need Help

**Hey Guys, there is no easy way to write this. You probably know me as Roy D. Harper. A fanfic writer that uploads a new story every week and he really is inconsistent with uploads.**

**But for the rest of the people that know me, my name is Cristobal Contardo, or Cris for friends. I am 18, I live in Santiago de Chile, comune of Colina.**

**This year, I used to have a mom, but after 3 years, Cancer took her. That was three months ago. **

**And now, I am at risk of losing my dad too. He needs an open-heart surgery and that is quite expensive. I honestly didn't want to do this, but I am desperate, I opened a . **

**This is the first time I do something like this, so I hope it isn't too expensive, but besides getting a job, which in this time with COVID-19 is pretty hard, I don't know how else to help.**

**My sister is making sweets to sell and I will get a job to do this. Will I have to leave school? I hope not, but I need the extra money.**

**I know this is tacky, but please, if you enjoy my stories, if you enjoy my work, if you liked what I had bring the past 3 or 4 years to this community, I beg you for your help.**

**I'll explain the tiers quickly; **

**Tier 1: Read parts of not published stories. The title says it. The stories I am working on, or left, that never saw the light, you can read them. Or, read a teaser for a future chapter.**

**Tier 2: Brainstorm with Me. You have an idea for a story but don't feel like writing? Tell me your vision and I'll do my best to make it come true.**

**Tier 3: Write with Roy/ Buy Story: We can write a story or chapter together. Or, this is harsh for me, for many reasons, buy a story I stopped working on. This one we must talk first. For example: you want to buy traitor, but it is two chapters for being finished, I will refuse, but, you want to buy 5 Hearts, I will do it. It depends in a couple of things.**

**Again, I didn't want to resort to this, but honestly, I don't know what else to do. Thank you for reading and sticking with me for so long, in my ups and downs. I really wanted to avoid this.**

**With Love,**

**Cris.**


	5. Thank You

**Like the title says, thank you. Thanks to all the support, all the donations to save my dad. My dad got his surgery, he is still in the clinic, I got a job, my sister did too, and I am going to close the pages of the donations, no more point of having them anymore.**

**A special thanks to Will Stevenson, I am not sure what is the name of his acount, Willow Hatch and Daniel Kim, also to FireFox14 that they had been the major donors that I know that came from this page.**

**Honestly, I am going to post more content now, I don't know other way to repay the support, here, I am working on new chapters and new stories, and also, I decided to know you guys better by opening a Twitch account. My english is average and my gaming skills are below that, so if you want to laugh with me while I rage at LoL or Fall Guys, come by, I am ThiefGameplays.**

**Once again, thank you, I know this is repetitive, but ever since I got my first follower in 2017, I think, this had been my go-to hobby. And the reason is because I have a lot of people that read. And I want to thank, the most loyal readers, the most constructive people that motivated me across this journey:**

**Darth56**

**Er Kebbarro**

**D3lph0xL0v3r**

**Conz16**

**Waffenmia**

**Ma Boi**

**TheAussieRogue**

**X3Runner**

**Jss2141**

**SPark681**

**Zero Fullbuster**

**Gamelover41592**

**Roxas Itsuka**

**Edub102**

**There are more, I know, but this people are the ones that I know I will read in the Review section, and even some, I know I can PM in case I am stuck with a story and need help.**

**So that's all, I will try to update something today or tomorrow, depending how much time I have, but you'll have something. And if you want to chat with me, I stream on the weekends. Yeah, take care in this crazy times, and I'll see you soon.**

**With Love;**

**Cris 'Roy D. Harper' Contardo.**


End file.
